


.promise

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: It was his birthday, and Aiba was all alone.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.promise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sakuraiba Tanabata! 
> 
> Like last year, [Yuuki_Nyanmaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru) and I decided to post one drabble a day for the whole duration of the Sakuraiba Tanabata – that is, from the 24th of December till the 25th of January. The rules are simple. We've chosen 32 prompts for 32 days: 10 we picked together, 11 we picked by ourselves and kept secret from the other, and the last one we picked for one another. We hope you'll enjoy this round of drabbles this year too!
> 
>  _December 24_  
>  “Ow, what was that for?”

“I’m sorry, Aiba-kun,” he heard his friend say over the phone. “I really tried getting out of this—ah, thank you, Kamenashi-kun, please just put it on my desk.”

Aiba sighed in the receiver. “It’s alright, Jun-kun,” he said as he heard the commotion on the line. “You sound busy. It’s not your fault.” 

“I am sorry, truly.” Jun really sounded guilty. 

“It’s alright!” Aiba said, trying to sound convincing. “We can see each other on the twenty sixth. Nino will be there too, and Oh-chan. He said he’s making a cake for me.”

Jun hummed. “I don’t know if it’ll get to us in one piece.” 

Aiba chuckled. “The day after tomorrow, then?” 

“I promise. And Aiba-kun?” 

“Yes?” 

“Happy birthday.” 

Aiba smiled. “Thank you, Jun-kun. Don’t work too much.” 

“I’ll try.”

Aiba hung up his phone and collapsed on the couch with a sigh. The bright lights of the Christmas decorations across the street blinked happily, but that just made him even more annoyed. It was his birthday, and he was supposed to spend it with his friends, but they were all busy. 

It was to be expected, of course. His friends rarely ever got Christmas Eve off since it was one of the worst times of the year to take a day off. Jun was busy at his office, Nino of course worked off the clock at the hotel during the holidays, and Ohno’s restaurant made most of its profit during special days like this. However, Aiba thought as he took his phone and turned the screen on, what he was most disappointed in was that Sho wasn’t there with him that year. 

His fingers tapped on their LINE conversation to check Sho’s last message to him, to make sure that he hadn’t misunderstood what it said. With great disappointment, he confirmed for the hundredth time that day that yes, it was true, Sho had really written _“I’m sorry babe, I really can’t make it back to Tokyo today.”_

Aiba scoffed. It was their first Christmas together since he and Sho had started dating seriously, and for the first time since they were children, he was going to miss it. Just Aiba’s luck. Not only was Sho going to miss his birthday, but he also didn’t have his boyfriend to spend Christmas with and exchange gifts like all the other couples did. Aiba thought with a pang of jealousy to his friends and their partners. They would all be lovey dovey the next day, and the best he would get was a video call from Sho. 

As if sensing his disappointment, his phone started ringing in his hand. Sho’s photo appeared on the screen, and Aiba stared at it for a long second before picking up. 

“Hey,” Sho said as soon as the call started. God, how he had missed his voice. 

“I hate this,” Aiba said. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks. You were supposed to be back in time for my birthday, you promised.” 

“I’m sorry, Masaki,” Sho said sadly, and Aiba immediately felt guilty. 

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry,” he sighed. “I know it’s not your fault. You tried to get out of this business trip, and then to come back early, but there was nothing you could do. I know that.” Aiba leaned back on the couch and wrapped his free arm around his shoulder. “I just miss you so much. Getting older feels lonely without you by my side.” 

There was a moment of silence on the other side. Aiba could hear Sho’s breathing, and felt content just with that. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was there, lying on the couch next to him, falling fast asleep after a hard day at work. 

“Can you forgive me?” Sho said after what seemed like a long time. 

“Of course I do, idiot.” 

“Good,” Sho sighed. “Cause I know a way to make you feel less lonely.” 

“What is it?” Aiba asked, curious. 

“I sent you a present for your birthday, and it’s waiting for you.” 

Aiba sat up. “A present? Where?” 

“I asked someone to drop it off on your doorstep, it should be there already.” Sho sounded nervous as he said so. “I hope you like it.” 

Aiba stood up and walked to the door quickly. “What is it? What is it?” 

“Always so impatient,” scoffed Sho. “Just go see.” 

Aiba fumbled with the lock as he leaned over the _genkan_ to push the door open. 

“Sho—” 

“Happy birthday, Masaki,” Sho said over the phone. 

Still in disbelief, Aiba looked at his boyfriend’s sheepish figure standing on the doormat. Sho hung up and smiled at him as he huddled in his coat for warmth. “Are you gonna let me in? It’s cold.” 

Jolting back to reality, Aiba stepped back so that Sho could get in after taking his shoes off at the _genkan_. 

“You’re here,” he whispered. 

“Happy?” Sho asked as stepped in. 

“You…” Aiba slapped Sho’s arm weakly. 

“Ow, what was that for?” 

“You made me believe you weren’t coming back?” he said, irritated. “On my birthday?” 

Sho tugged at his sleeve to get him to look at him, but Aiba crossed his arms and ignored him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Sho smiled softly at him as he pulled him close. “I didn’t know I was coming back until I got on the train, and I wanted to surprise you. I did promise I’d be here for your birthday after all.” 

Aiba felt Sho’s fingertips on his hips, his perfume getting stronger around him, and it was all it took for his anger to dissipate. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, and forgot about everything. He was there, _finally_ he was there, and he could kiss him, so he did. 

It took a while before Aiba had decided that he had enough of Sho’s taste – for the next two minutes anyway – and pulled away. 

“Don’t ever do it again, though,” he said, only partly joking. 

Sho chuckled, lips already finding Aiba’s again. 

“It's a promise.”


End file.
